the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby-o and Lori-et/Chapter 3: Clyde's Scheme
Chapter 3: Clyde's Scheme: The Loud/Casagrande Feud Begins is the third chapter in the story, "[[Bobby-o and Lori-et|'Bobby-o and Lori-et']]" Summary Clyde McBride was busy picking flowers in some garden-based parts of the park for Lori. Being as how this is her Graduation Party, he figured now would be a good time to tell her how he really feels. And after finally overcoming his meltdowns and fears, with a lot of practice, he was now ready. Once he had the bouquet he needed, Clyde decided to go look for Lori and finally tell her the truth. But when he found her, he also found Bobby along with her. Still being jealous of Bobby, he decided to secretly eavesdrop on them. Lori and Bobby were so glad that their families had gotten along together. They hoped that if this party comes to a successful end, their families would have their blessings for them to be together. Lori also stated that once she officially graduates, she'll finally be able to move in with Bobby in the big city and go to college together. What Clyde heard from Lori officially broke his heart. If Lori graduates, she would have to move out of Royal Woods and move to the big city. As his jealously and anger rose for Bobby, Clyde knew he had to think of something to prevent Lori from leaving him. Within a second, he knew what he had to do: Get the Loud Family and Casagrande to hate each other. With his wicked idea hatched within his head, he decided to talk to Lynn Sr. and Hector to prep the fire. First, he tricked Lynn Sr. into believing how Rosa Casagrande considered his cooking to be mediocre and amateurish. And learning how Hector had a thing for gossip, he tricked him into believing that Lynn Sr.'s cooking would be better than his wife's cooking. This starts a small tension between Lynn Sr. and Hector. But to stoke up the flames, he would have to do more: By secreting sabotaging some of the food. Clyde secretly added some of Rosa's spices and ingredients in Lynn Sr.'s food, leaving some of the containers with them. He also did the same for Rosa's food, but with Lynn Sr.'s ingredients. When the time had come to eat, Clyde quickly made his escape and pretended that he was never there. But as the Loud Family, the Casagrande Family and Lori and Bobby's friends began to sit down and eat, Lynn Sr. began to take the first bite of his food when his mouth suddenly detected something wrong: The food he made turned out to be extremely spicy and hot! As he tried to quickly douse out his mouth, Clyde knew his plan had now gone underway. By the time Lynn Sr. had put out the spiciness in his mouth, he wondered what caused his food to be so spicy? He didn't had long to find out as he discovered some ingredient and spice contians which had Rosa's name on them. Lynn Sr. then accused Rosa of altering his food, but when Hector tried to defend her, he also found some of Lynn Sr.'s ingredient containers along with Rosa's. Lynn Sr. and Hector started arguing with each other and as the families tried to stop them, Clyde decided to head for Vanzilla because he knew what was going to happen. After almost trying to start a fight, Lynn Sr. decided that he has had enough of the accusations, he officially ends the party by saying: "The Loud Family will no longer have anything to do with the Casagrandes!". He tells the Loud Family to head back to Vanzilla! Bobby tries to plead to Lynn Sr. not to leave because he didn't know what went wrong. But Lynn Sr. also blamed Bobby since this family get-together was his idea to begin with. He then decides that Bobby is forbidden from dating his daughter, Lori. Having heard what her father just told him, Lori's heart was decimated. She tearfully begs her father not to keep Bobby away from her, but Lynn Sr. also tells her in the most stern voice that he would like to have a word with Lori once they get back home! As Lynn Sr. dragged Lori away, Bobby tried to stop him, but Hector forbid Bobby from ever seeing that Loud Girl again. Bobby was crushed and he didn't know what to do. Click here to go to Chapter 4. Click here to go to the previous chapter. Category:Bobby-o and Lori-et chapters